Ulterior Motives
by R.H. Black
Summary: The counsel of Konoha has called for the crimes of sixteen years ago to be paid for. By the arrest of Kankuro no Sabaku. But while his lover Kiba tries to free him, a plot is revealed...one that could change everything...
1. Chapter 1: Deceit

**Hope you like this! I, personally, love the idea!**

**I do not own Naruto it is property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shounen Jump.**

**R&R!**

**[][][]**

"They must pay for their crimes!" The shouting in the small room had only gotten louder. "Have you forgotten the atrocities of eleven years ago!? Or are you content to let them sit and brew another course of action!" The man's eyes were thin and full of hate and rage.

Naruto let out a loud sigh, and pulled the Hokage hat off of his head, fanning himself with it. He looked back at the man and spoke in smooth, quiet tones.

"I would advise you to get your hands off of my desk..." He stood, white and red cloak swinging around his legs, and looked out of the windows of the Hokage tower.

He sighed again. _At this rate, I'll have wrinkles like Baa-chan by the time I'm 30... _

"We will gain no friends this way...and Gaara..."

"The Kazekage will understand." Naruto's eyes narrowed, and he tuned around slowly. The elders jumped in fear when he slammed his fist on his desk, his hand going through the thick wood.

"Who the hell are you to know whether or not Gaara will understand?!" The man in front of him trembled. "The man you wish to persecute for crimes that have been forgiven..." He paused, and slowed his breathing. Naruto turned away from them, and looked out the tower's windows again. "That man, is Gaara's brother..."

**[][][]**

Gaara ran his hands over his eyes, rubbing exhaustion from them. Papers upon papers were stacked on top of his desk. He couldn't even see the kaze kanji on the runner anymore. He was tired, and it was well into the night. He remembered Naruto's complaints. _"Why would I want to be Hokage!? I should have been ANBU head! I don't get to do anything!"_

He chuckled and went back to reviewing and signing mission reports and complaints. He rubbed his eyes again, and growled. _And here I thought I'd manage to get _**_rid_**_ of the bags on my eyes..._

Frantic footsteps ran towards his office, and Gaara shot over his desk, sand already forming at his feet.

"Forgive me Kazekage-sama! But...it's urgent, from Konoha!" Gaara went over to the man, and took the scroll from his hands.

Gaara nearly dropped the scroll. His eyes darkened, and he looked at the messenger with a murderous gaze that hadn't been seen for years on his face.

"Get Kankuro, and call the Hokage."

**[][][]**

Kankuro scowled at his refection. He stood in just boxers, in his dim room, looking his body over. Lean muscles ran up his arms and legs, and his chest was toned nicely. He rested large hands on his stomach, patting the soft flesh. _I could loose some weight..._

He wasn't fat, just...slightly soft around the middle. At least it wasn't like when he was 14. He was heavy back then. _Hehe...the only reason I even care is 'cuz that damned dog-boy keeps commenting about me crushing him._

He ran his fingers through spiky brown hair, and slipped into his ninja-wear. Kankuro was just about to put his trademark face paint on, when a loud knock at the door took him away from the mirror.

The door swung open to reveal Gaara. The younger man looked distant, and wasn't actually looking at Kankuro.

The puppeteer looked at his brother and put a hand on his shoulder. _Guess being a Kage is more stressful than I thought! _"You OK, Gaara? Being a Kage too much for you?" He laughed a bit.

But Gaara's eyes were still cold and distant.

"Kankuro..." His tone was nothing like his usual stoic one, it seemed like Gaara was about to...cry?

"Gaara!? Whats wrong?!" The Kage looked right into his brother's eyes.

"By order of the Hokage of Konohagakure....you are under arrest."

**[][][]**

Naruto sighed loudly, he hadn't seen such a hateful glare from Gaara since the chunin exams. Years ago.

"Gaara..." The Kazekage was standing while Naruto sat at his desk. He was looking down at the blonde, and furious.

"He is my brother, and we are your allies. Of ten years." He rubbed his eyes. "I thought the Orochimaru incident was long behind us!"

Naruto rarely heard Gaara raise his voice. It was terrifying.

"It isn't my fault! I don't have control here! It's the damned Daimyo! _He_ aggred on the arrest order..." Naruto ran his hands through his spiky blonde hair. "Besides...you, Kankuro...Temari... you're my friends. I would never try to hurt any of you..."

_Damnit Baa-chan... why couldn't you tell me how hard this was before you died?_

"Naruto..." said Gaara. "I know...it's just..." Naruto looked up into his friends eyes.

"I will do everything in my power as Hokage to get your brother out of here!" He smiled and nodded to Gaara. The other Kage smiled back.

**[][][]**

**Hope you liked it! This is gonna be a Kiba/Kankuro fic, but only Shounen Ai! No yaoi here. Sorry.**

**Lol! Annnnyway, I'm gonna start writing other pairings...all of my stories appear to be Kiba and someone... freaky... ^^ Next chapter will be here soon!**

**~R.H.B**


	2. Chapter 2: Frustration

**Yay! You all love it I'm so happy I could go on a killing spree! .. **

**Anyway, here's chapter 2! Just cuz I'm soooo nice (and I'm taking a nice lil' break from my other story)**

**Annnnnnyway, leave reviews! If you fav and don't review I WILL KILL YOU! Or just put you all through and agonizingly long update! **

**[][][]**

Kankuro was fuming. He grabbed at the bars and, for what seemed like the thousandth time, shouted at his captors. "What the hell is going on!? Answer me teme!" He yelled at the ANBU guards. They had taken his puppets, his face paint had been washed off and he had been thrown in itchy prison clothes.

He missed his smooth black suit. He missed his weapons, the loss of the weight of his scrolls made him unbalanced. But mostly he missed the freedom to move and walk where he pleased. "Why am I here!?" Kankuro yelled again.

He recoiled when an ANBU struck the bars with a sword.

"Stand down prisoner, we have permission to restrain you if necessary." He spoke in calm even tones, with just a hint of agitation. Kankuro snorted.

"ANBU huh? I see that you've risen from genin ranks. Right, Aburame?" He smirked.

Shino took the pale mask off and glared down the puppeteer.

"You are right." He looked over the once-proud jounin, now reduced to a prisoner. "How did you guess?" Kankuro smirked and lay back against the cold concrete wall.

"Y'think I wouldn't remember the name of the guy that beat me?" Shino looked away from the jounin as the heavy door to the cells opened.

And Gaara and Naruto walked inside.

"Kazekage-sama, Hokage-sama." Shino nodded respectfully. And was rewarded by a an angry glare from Naruto.

"Shino! It's _Naruto!_ Just Naruto! No 'Hokage' no '-sama'! We've known each other for how long?" Shino nodded an apology, and only Naruto saw his slight smirk. The blonde smiled back, but saw Kankuro looking at the two Kages "Shino...could you leave me and Ga- erm... Kazekage-sama for a while?" Shino nodded.

"Just don't do anything...regrettable, Naruto-sa...Naruto..." The Aburame walked from the room, and left Kankuro and his captors alone, locking the door behind himself.

**[][][]**

Kiba was a mess. Two A-class missions in a row had left him bloody, dirty, and sore. He wanted nothing more than a shower and sleep. For a very long time.

The apartment complex he now lived in was quiet, and a slightly warm breeze blew through the surrounding trees. It was a nice night to be out. _Heh...too bad that I'd probably fall asleep if I tried to stay awake..._

That was when Shikamaru came running down the street. "Kiba! Hurry! Quick!"

**[][][]**

Naruto sat down on a bench just outside the doors, and took off his Hoakge's hat, and placed it on his lap. "Kankuro..." He began. Gaara could tell from countless times spent with the hyperactive blonde that the whole situation upset Naruto, and he most likely feared loosing two friends. _Hmm...he cares deeply about us both still...that good..._ Gaara's stern face lightened a bit, and he gave his brother a comforting smile.

"Whats going on?" Kankuro demanded, in a stoic, dead-serious tone. Naruto looked him in the eyes.

"You've been arrested f-" He was cut off.

"No fucking duh! Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I didn't notice the _bars_!" Naruto shot him an angry glare.

"You cut me off, dumb-ass." He stood up and turned away from Kankuro, taking a few breaths before continuing. "You were arrested...for the Orochimaru-Suna alliance years ago...while we took the Chunin Exams..." Kankuro was in shock.

"For that...that was...years ago..." He felt anger rising to his chest. "What the hell!? Didn't you get over that!? Or are you leaf-nin too weak to keep your emot-" Garra cut him off.

"Enough" Kankruo fumed at him.

"Like fuck it is! I'm in jail, if you haven't noticed! Why am I here anyway!? Can't you do anything _Kkazaekage-sama?_" The sarcasm in his voice was evident, and Gaara was less-than thrilled.

"Shut up Kankuro, let me figure this out..." He looked down and blushed slightly. _Damnit...Gaara's only trying to help...I'm just making him look bad... Gotta think of something to keep me calm... _Naruto and Gaara were talking in the background, but he was quiet and trying to amnage his temper.

Then it hit him... _Kiba..._

**[][][]**

**Sorry this one was so short! But I wanted it up now, and I only had this much! But the next chapter will be longer, and less broken! I promise (of course this means a longer wait on your part.... oh well! Mutual agreement, hu? **

**~R.H.B**


	3. Chapter 3: Speculation

**I hope you're liking this! I'm very proud of this story, and I cant wait to see how it evolves! **

**I do not own Naruto; that's Kishimoto, and I PRAY TO HIM FOR GIVING US SUCH A WONDEROUS GIFT!!!!!!!!**

**cough...Im done...**

**[][][]**

"A-arrested!?!" The Inuzuka was shocked. "I mean...sure he has a bad temper...but...he's not _that _stupid!" Kiba was shaking now, paranoia slowly seeping into his mind. Shikamaru shook his head.

"You haven't heard? He wasn't arrested for anything recent." Kiba looked up from his tea, now cold and forgotten. His heart beat frantic with worry, and his hands shook. _What's Kankuro been hiding from me...? _"Kurenai told me... He was arrested for the attack on Konoha when Orochimaru killed Sarutobi Sandime." Kiba's jaw dropped, and he felt heat rise to his face.

"What?!? How could he be arrested for something like that! Those are the grounds the Konoha-Suna treaty is based on!" He growled and banged his hand on the table. "This is unfair!"

Shikamaru closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah...it is... Hey, you and Kankuro-kun we're in a relationship, right?" He lazily opened one eye too look at the dog-nin. Now nose-to-nose in his face growling at the Mara.

"_Still_ in a relationship. We plan to get married." Kiba blushed, but his glare didn't falter. Shikamaru just smiled, and leaned his chair back onto its rear legs. He put a hand on Kiba's shoulder, and nodded his approval. "I'm going to see him." Shikamru stood up.

"You can't. They won't let you trough." The dog-nin flashed an infamous smirk.

** "**I'm a Tokubetsu Jonin! I'll be fine!" He walked from the room, riding down the streets on the back of his even-larger Akamaru.

_Damnit Kankuro... If you're hurt...I'll tear the Hokage tower down brick by brick!_

**[][][]**

Kankuro paced around in his cell. The bars were a pale iron, and he hadn't even tried any form of jutsu. _Just get every ANBU in this place on my tail..._

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, wishing he at least had his cat-hat, or maybe Karasu. He wouldn't even attack! But there was this one joint that was loose... _And with a wrench and some files I could fix it..._

Kankuro was dragged from his thoughts by the grinding of the heavy metal door opening, and looked grim as Ibiki Morino. Kankuro swallowed hard. Ibiki was very well-known, even in Suna, for his interrogation techniques. The puppeteer paled, and Ibiki obviously noticed this. He nodded respectfully to Kankruo and spoke in his deep voice.

"Kankuro, you need not worry." He coughed. "Naruto-sama has informed me that neither me or any of the other interrogators are allowed to...extract information from you."

Kankuro released a breath he hadn't realized that he'd been holding, and bowed to Ibiki.

"Send my eternal thanks and gratitude to the Hokage." Ibiki sat down, and looked at his hands.

"Most of the ANBU, including myself, have a large amount of respect for your family. You have proven yourself countless times in joint-missions." He sighed loudly. Kankuro thought it sounded like a bear snoring in the forest*.

Kankuro rested against the bars. Running fingers through his brown hair, he closed his eyes. They hurt from him being constantly alert. His whole body ached, and his senses were tired. He looked up when the larger man shifted. "Here, Kankuro-sama." He pushed a blanket and pillow through the bars. And gave a small smile. "Naruto-sama wishes you to be comfortable." Kankuro smiled at the large man.

"Your girl is lucky." He said. Ibiki stopped and looked at his hand. He smirked.

"Anko is the scariest woman I've ever met." Kankuro smirked. Ibiki continued. "We were dating for three years, and she got so fed-up with me _not_ proposing, that she went and proposed to me." He shook his head and looked at Kankuro, muttering before he left. "Threat to the village my ass."

**[][][]**

**Ha! Sorry it's so short, but I'm laazy.... oh well! It's good, right?**

*** and the 'bear snoring in the forest' is a play on Morino Ibiki's name, which _means_ 'A bear snoring in the forest'.**

**Thank you Narutopedia for your magical info! **

**-see you sooon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Regret

**Chapter 4! Its much longer!**

**I don't own naruto, or any charaters, just the plot.**

**[][][]**

"Let me in you fuckers! Don't you know who I am!?" The ANBU at the hold looked at his through their masks. "The future Inuzuka head! Lemme in!" Kiba once again tried pushing past them, but was barred by the larger men.

"Orders by the counsel, no one besides Kazekage-sama may enter." Kiba growled angrily.

"Damnit! Just talk to Naruto! He'll let me in!" The ANBU merely stood there, ignoring Kiba. The brunette glared at them and leaned up against a tree near the door. _I'll just wait..._

**[][][]**

Even Gaara was visibly upset at the reasons for his brother's arrest. He turned to Naruto, looking him right in the eyes. "The Orochimaru incident?" Naruto nodded.

"Mhm...from years ago... I don't think it needs to be brought up. Suna has proved time and time again that they are our allies." Kankuro had stopped talking and was staring at the floor.

"Kankuro..." Gaara turned to his brother. The puppeteer didn't move, his gaze was locked onto the cold stone floor.

"Why didn't you overrule the decision to arrest me? We both know that the Daimyo's lost almost all power after the Madra indecent." Naruto sighed and sat down on a bench.

"There's been major political turmoil after I became Hokage... They still don't like the fact that their 'weapon' is running everything. The counsel has tried to take my position away three times. The jounin are the only thing stopping them..."

Kankuro looked at the blonde, he was still impassive, and looked sad.

"I see... Naruto... I want to ask you a favor..." Naruto looked up, and nodded at Kankuro. "I want to see Kiba."

The kage closed his eyes and lowered his head. Kiba and Kankuro had been together since the kidnapping of Gaara. The Inuzuka had rushed to Kankuro's side after he heard that he had been poisoned. The relationship developed from there. And thanks to Kiba, he was now married to Hinata.

"I can't... Even as Hokage I can't bring people in and out. It would be suspicious. I'm sorry..." Kankuro's anger came back in a rush.

"Oh? Sorry are you? Mk, lemme put you in another country for a year and a half without Hinata and then drag you back here and separate you two by a cell!" He jumped up and gripped the bars. "I haven't seen Kiba in a _year_, and you wanna keep me away?!" Gaara immediately got between the two, and pushed Kankuro back with his sand.

"Manage your temper Kankuro. We'll... get you and Kiba together somehow..." he turned to Naruto. His impassive mask had been taken off, and there was a pleading in his eyes. "Naruto, it's been stressful on my brother without his lover, isn't there a way?"

Naruto blushed at the word 'lover', but stood and turned to Kankuro. He ran his fingers over tired eyes, and nodded at the siblings.

"Mk... I'll try to get you visitors allowed..." Kankuro sat back down and sighed.

"Thank you."

**[][][]**

"Hokage-sama" the ANBU guard nodded respectfully to Naruto. Suddenly, Kiba jumped out at his blonde friend, and stood accusing, with his finger pointing at the kage.

"Let me see Kankuro!" Naruto was still shocked from Kiba's initial attack.

"Kiba! You can't just jump out in front of people! Especially Kages! What if I had killed you!" Kiba shrugged, and crossed his arms.

"But you didn't. So tell your ANBU friends to back off and to let me see Kankuro!" Naruto sighed, and looked away from Kiba, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"I can't" Kiba snarled.

"'Course you can, your the kage." The blonde shook his head.

"I really can't Kiba... The counsel has too much power and won't let me do what I want... I'm sorry..." The Inuzuka growled angrily.

"So that's it? Hm? What happened to the trouble making, rule breaking Naruto I knew? Following some fucking counsel as they make you their bitch. Some kage you are." And with that, he teleported away.

_Great... Two friends I've lost today..._

**[][][]**

Kiba screamed again. It was a good thing he had moved out, otherwise Tsume would be yelling at him. He was pacing around his room, and kicking his chair around. _Damn it Naruto... don't you know how long it's been since I've seen him? _The year they had spent apart was due to the collapse of Amegakure. After Pein's death, the whole country had just fallen apart. Tons of radical ninja had been causing so much trouble, that both Kiba and Kankuro had been busy and couldn't travel.

He had feared for the other man's life every day. He knew Kankuro was strong, but they were ninja...

And now, they were so close. And he couldn't see Kankuro. He was gonna kill someone. Just as he was digging his claws into the wall, someone knocked on the door. Kiba looked out the window to see Hinata. He pulled the apartment door oped, and let her in. "Hey Hinata..."

The once-shy girl smiled and walked inside. Kiba couldn't help but smile back. Hinata had become a powerful and dangerous kunoichi. She had mastered both the Sution and Raiton*, and had become as proficient with the Byakugan as Neji. She could even do the Kaiten and Jyugen* and the 64-palm touch. He nodded at his best non-dog friend and sat down on a stool in his kitchen.

"Kiba, please don't worry, I know that everything will be alright. You'll see Kankuro again." The Inuzuka gave a weak smile in return, but Hinata knew her friend enough to see through his guise. "Kiba..."

"It's just..." She smiled.

"You haven't seen him? You miss him? You just want to hold him?" She nodded. "I get it. How'd you think I felt when Naruto went away for his training? It's hard. But c'mon, Suna's our allies. And Naruto's rather angry at the counsel. And he gets his way when he's angry." Kiba smiled and put his arm around Hinata.

"Thanks. You and Kankuro are the only two people that could make me feel better in a situation like this..."

She nodded and looked out from the balcony, taking in the skyline of Konoha. The rebuild wasn't quite done yet, even with Yamato's Wood Release, but the city was still there, and the construction had boosted the economy. Kiba snickered.

"Although, you're wrong." Hinata rasied a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"'Just hold him' is _so_ not _all_ I want to do..." He laughed as Hinata blushed and smacked him on the arm.

"You horn-dog!"

**[][][]**

The view of Konoha at sunset was nice. But even now, it couldn't make Naruto feel any better. He closed his eyes, letting his mind take him to the boiler room in his stomach.

There he stood in front of the mighty gate that locked Kyuubi no Yoko away, and the demon glared at him with it's fearsome eyes.

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT, MIGHTY HOKAGE?_"The fox said in its gruff voice, sarcasm almost as the thick as the heavy air.

"Hello Kyuubi." Naruto said with a dismissive wave. The Kyuubi had lost its blood lust right after Naruto had become Hokage. Nobody, including Kyuubi, was sure why. Tsunade thought that maybe it was because of the destruction of the body of Jubi, which prevented the recombination of the tailed beasts. Naruto thought it was because Kyuubi was too damned bored to want to kill anything. Kyuubi blamed Naruto. "You and your damned 'good conscience'" he often said.

"_SO? WHAT IS IT? YOU COME HERE WITH SOME WHINY COMPLAINT OFTEN ENOUGH FOR ME TO KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO TALK..._" He grumbled.

"Shut up! I don't whine! I'm Hokage! Or are you forgetting what the last one did to you?" Kyuubi growled. Mentioning Minato always shut him up.

"_UPSET AT THE COUNSEL? JUST KILL THEM. THAT'LL SOLVE YOUR PROBLEM._" Naruto sighed.

"I can't _kill_ them all... The villagers will get angry..." The demon raised an eyebrow (as much as a fox-like chakra manifestation could) and flashed his teeth, in what Naruto took as a smile.

"_OH? NOT BECAUSE IT'S A 'EVIL THING TO DO'? JUST 'CAUSE THE VILLAGERS WILL BE UPSET?" _Naruto put a hand over his mouth and glared at Kyuubi.

"Shut up! You know what I mean! Stupid fox..." Kyuubi just growled at him, and snorted at the bars of his cage.

"_WHY DON'T YOU DO THE KILLERBEE THING AND LEMME OUT OF YOUR BODY, BUT KEEP THE SEAL UP?_" Naruto glared at him again.

"_You_ know why. Because, one: even at 6-tails form I can't control your chakra. And two: because your a bastard and wouldn't let me control you." Kyuubi 'smiled' again.

"_YOU KNOW ME SO WELL..._" The Kyuubi had in fact let Naruto take control of all 8 'tailed' forms of his chakra, but even with that, Naruto could only keep his mind at the 6-tails form.

"I need advice..." Naruto admitted. "I have no idea how to handle the counsel. After Danzo's death, they thought that they should rule as the 'Collaborative Hokage' but the Jounin and the other Kage's wouldn't hear of it. So they keep trying to manipulate me..." Kyuubi sneered.

"_KEEP THINKING THAT YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN THEIR WEAPON TO USE AT WILL? TYPICAL. ANYTHING POWERFUL, DANGEROUS, UNSTABLE, OR DESTRUCTIVE IS A WEAPON TO BE EXPLOITED..._"

"I'm not dangerous or unstable!" Naruto fumed.

"_DON'T FLATTER YOURSELF, I WAS TALKING ABOUT ME_" The blonde turned away from the cage, pacing as his Hokage cloak swished behind him.

"What should I do, Kyuubi?" The fox actually pondered the question for a few seconds, and sighed, speaking again.

"_HONESTLY KID? ASSERT YOURSELF. BE STRONG. YOU'VE GOT ALL THOSE FRIENDS, AND YOU'VE GOT ME, SO SHOW THAT THEY CAN'T PUSH YOU AROUND._"

Naruto nodded, and smiled at the fox. He went over to the cage, and touched the metal bar.

"Thanks. Sometimes I'm glad that I have you on my side. Even if you are a smart-ass." He smiled and vanished from the room. Kyuubi's last reply echoed in his mind as he looked around his office.

"_DAMNED KID! YOU SHOULD __**ALWAYS**__ BE GLAD TO HAVE ME!_"

Naruto almost laughed aloud. But at that moment, Hinata walked into the office, and smiled at her husband.

"Hello Naruto." she said, smiling at the blonde.

"Hey Hinata, where were you?" She went over to his side, and wrapped her arm around him, and gave him a quick kiss.

"Comforting Kiba... He's really upset right now..." Naruto nodded sadly. He put his arm around Hinata's shoulders and sighed contently as she put her head in the crook of his neck.

"I know... I saw Kankuro today. I think he wanted to rip my throat out." The Hyuga sighed sadly, and looked at the view of Konohagakure.

"Naruto? Is everything going to be alright? I saw you talking to Kyuubi... What did he say?" Naruto smirked. Hinata could tell when the vessel and demon were talking because when he was in the room, his chakra became more 'red' to someone with the Byakuga because of the ability to see chakra.

"He said to kill the counsel." Hinata frowned. "But then, he said to keep my chin up, show them who's really in control, and to remember my friends."

"Doesn't sounf like the Kyuubi I know" Hinata said with a smirk.

"Yeah well... give or take a few words."

They both laughed for a bit, enjoying the view, and enjoying each other. Hinata turned to face Naruto.

"Do you really think it will be OK?" He nodded and smiled wide.

"Yeah! I'm Hokage! Nothing'll go wrong as long as _I'm _here!"

**[][][]**

**Nice right? I think so! Oh! Explanation:**

*** Raiton is 'lightning release'. It's like Kakashi's chidori. I just think Hinata should have at least two elements!**

***Suiton is 'water release'. It's Hinata's elemental type (it's in a filler) and she should be a master!**

***Katon is the release of chakra from all over one's body and spinning to create a super strong sheild and attack**

***Jyugen is the 'gentle fist' attacks of the Byakugan that stop the flow of chakra.**

**I know I probably don't need to explain, but just in case you forgot, or just don't know!**

**(for more naruto info type Narutopedia in ) **


End file.
